The Betrothed
by rmbug
Summary: See what happens when Aang and Katara's love is put to the test over one fateful day.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The Betrothed

Katara gazed down at the fiery red autumn treetops that are indigenous to the Earth Kingdom colonies. As the flying bison soared over the stunning scenery, she couldn't help but wonder if there was a greater emotion than what she was feeling now. Idly fiddling her new betrothal necklace, she glanced at Aang and daydreamed of their upcoming wedding and how they would soon settle into a comfortable home to begin a family.

Decreasing their altitude Aang steered Appa to a clear spot in the forest. They landed and began making their way through the forest. Hungry and tired, Aang and Katara, and of course Appa and Momo, began looking for a good camp sight.

"How about over there?" Aang pointed. He exhaled deeply and then wiped the beads of sweat from his brow.

Katara smiled, wearing her travels on her face. She simply plopped to the ground. "Instead of setting up camp, can we just sleep right here?"

"That's the best idea I've heard all day," Aang chuckled. "Now watch out!"

A quick few motions of his hands and Aang made two stone slabs erupt from the earth creating a tent structure. With Momo curled up on Appa's head, needless to say, they all slept very well that night.

The sun rose casting jagged shadows upon the sleeping travelers. Soon the morning light reached Katara's groggy eyes and she awakened to yet another beautiful landscape.

She playfully pounced on the unsuspecting Aang. He protested, "Five more minutes, Kataraaaaa."

"You know we have to get to a village soon. We are all out of supplies." There should be one close by, she thought.

With a change of heart, she said, "You know what? Okay, you sleep in and I'll find the nearby village. You deserve it, Mr. Saving-the-World." She smiled and kissed him.

"Okay Katara, seriously, you're the best. I love you." He murmured in a sleep-filled voice.

"I love you too, Aang." She couldn't help but smile more broadly.

Katara soon gathered up what she needed for the village trek and set off on foot. Hours later, she became parched so she tried to bend some water out of her pouch soon realizing it was bone dry.

"Oh well, the village can't be that much further."

Katara was right, the village wasn't too far. Normally she'd feel relieved, but this time it was different. Her instincts told her something was wrong, very wrong. There was a murky shadow up ahead as she drew closer. Her stomach told her to stay away, and she should have listened. The figure was a highwayman. The usually skilled and alert master waterbender was not on her game. She was dehydrated and weak from the journey. Unable to think rationally, the highwayman got the best of her and before she knew it, Katara was face-to-face with his knife.

He was now close enough to smell the rank breath of his crooked, yellow teeth. He hissed, "Give me the money, and nothing will happen. Hand over anything valuable. I'm not looking to clean my knife today."

Katara screamed at the top of her lungs, "Aang!"

The Avatar sat bolt upright, awakened by a vision of Katara in danger. Using his airbending, he raced to save her.

Seeing the crime scene in action, he grew enraged doing his best not to go into the Avatar state. He slammed his fist into the ground caused a rock to plummet at the highwayman's planted feel. It knocked him to the ground, shattering his leg.

Still not satisfied, Aang shot a fatal fireball to the man's chest killing him on impact. Enraged, Aang continued shooting until he felt Katara's slender hand on his shoulder.

He turned to Katara and held her tightly thanking the spirits she was safe. Katara, on the other hand, had a different mindset. Stunned and shocked by the series of events that just took place, she thought 'What just happened?'

After letting go, Aang looked at the burnt corpse, feeling not an ounce of regret. He turned to Katara, "Are you alright?"

"Aang" was all the poor girl could get out of her lips until she fainted.

Aang, still alert, caught her and held her in his arms. Her exposed neck revealed a streak of red where the mugger pressed the knife to her neck. It was deep enough to cause concern.

He could see the village in the distance. It was clearly the better option then going back to camp. A village means there's a doctor and resources.

He gingerly carried the unconscious waterbender to the village and immediately grabbed the first person he saw.

"I'm the Avatar. This is my fiancé. She needs a doctor. Take me to one."

"Y-yes. Of course. Follow me" The man stammered in disbelief that the Avatar had stepped foot in his humble village.

The villager led the couple to the doctor "Help her please" Aang said rather desperately "Very well set her down on this mat" the doctor said urgently.

The doctor put a wet cloth on Katara's neck wound and applied pressure. Then pulled out of his pocket what seemed to be two clear rocks. He slammed them together sending a strong smelling odor toward Katara. A few seconds later, she came to. Fighting through the fog in her head, Katara was disorientated.

"Great you're up! You fainted, Katara, I brought you to the nearest village after a highwayman held you up!" Aang beamed.

The memories all flooded back, the supplies, the knife, the ... murder ... Feeling queasy again, she set her head back down and took a deep breath.

When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Aang's face. Yet she saw it differently. The man who couldn't kill the most evil man in the world slew a mere highwayman. Granted, he was going to kill her, but still the Firelord would have done the same without hesitation. Looking into the stormy grey eyes of her soon-to-be husband, and held by his strong, loving arms, the dilemma melted away. Well, for now at least.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Aang hadn't been so carefree in ages. He's riding Appa and feeling the wind in his face. The love of his life is behind him, asleep in the saddle.

It's been 5 years since the war. They've both dramatically changed. Aang was the scrawny, short, awkward 12-year-old turned into a tall man with a muscular physique as a result of brutal training. As for Katara, she looks more like her mother each day, well, according to Hakoda at least.

Nestled into the top of a mountain lay the city of the Fire Nation Palace. Aang could see the glimmering lights in the distance. He could only think of one thing more beautiful than the sight in front of him, Katara. The name in itself, he loved, let alone the person who possessed it. He carefully turned to wake her. Aang was so mesmerized by her sleeping innocence, that he was taken by surprise when a gust of wind knocked him down, conveniently though, where Katara had been resting. The slight jolt startled her. Feigning sleep with her eyes closed, she teased, "You okay, Klutz?"

Appa let out a bellowing groan to alert the lovers. There stood Fire Lord Zuko. As a sign of affection, Appa licked the Fire Lord from head to toe. Aang and Katara greeted him too. The Avatar and his betrothed were welcomed in as honorary guests, literally getting The Royal Treatment.

The glimmering lights of the city faded and all was quiet in the mountaintop palace, that is except for the flickering candle by Katara's bedside. She wasn't getting much sleep, especially over the past few days. Nightmares haunted her of that fateful day when Aang lay waste the highwaymen. Her conscious mind told her the Aang killed only in defense. But her subconscious said otherwise. In times of trouble she had always gone to Aang. But this time it was different. This time he was the problem and she couldn't tell him why. When she tried to explain her anxiety about his killing rage, she froze. Did she really want to marry a killer? How could she appear to be so ungrateful when did save her life? Katara finally dozed off into a light sleep.

Katara awoke to a kiss and a familiar voice, "How did you sleep?"

"Good," is all Katara could say. She hated lying to Aang. This was tearing her up inside.

"I'm glad. Are you going to get up soon? Zuko said there would be a breakfast feast," Aang said feeling his mouth starting to salivate.

"I think I'll pass. I'm pretty tired. I'll catch up with you soon though." Katara give Aang one last reassuring kiss that said readying his thoughts, "Yes. I'm all right."

Aang walked out the bedroom door and into the dining room. There lay before him the vast selection of delectable's that kept the Avatar preoccupied for a very long time.

Meanwhile, Katara was getting ready for the day, braiding her hair into the traditional hairstyle of the Southern Watertribe. Zuko walked into the room wearing a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong, Katara? You're not at breakfast and there was something distant to you even when you first arrived. So what's bothering you?"

"Doesn't anyone say good morning anymore?" Katara said nervously dancing around the question.

Zuko tried to reassure her. "You can tell me anything."

"You really want to know?" her face wore her troubles.

Zuko immediately sat down on the bed and signaled her to do the same. As she sat down Katara couldn't help but notice how time was very nice to Zuko's form and complexion. As she told the story of what happened that day Zuko felt more concerned for her.

"Katara I'm sorry is there anything I can do?"

"I don't know. It's just ... I feel so lost. I thought Aang could never do anything like that and now it seems like I don't know him. I know it sounds weird, but I feel betrayed for some reason. He's normally so sweet and gentle. He'd never hurt a fly."

Her eyes started to well up and Zuko wrapped her in his arms. She burst into tears and nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck. He held Katara almost like Aang did. It all felt so eerily familiar. After Katara had let it all, out she felt like a world has been lifted off her shoulders. He tilted her chin toward his face and wiped the tears from her eyes. They were face to face, then Katara, guilt stricken, looked shyly away.

Zuko sensed that her sudden shyness was a reflection of her deep emotions for him or the moment. He didn't know what it was or where it came from, but he knew it felt right. He caressed Katara's soft hair and she jumped a little, but then relaxed.

"This isn't right Zuko," she said not making any eye contact.

"I know," he admitted, relieved that at least she acknowledged what they were feeling.

Katara still not making any eye contact got caught off guard when his lips confidently captured hers for a brief few moment.

Her eyes opened wide. She stopped thinking and let her feelings take over. And in one passionate moment, she kissed him back. The feeling was incredible so full of lust and guilty pleasure. Zuko pushed Katara on the bed and joined in for another heated kiss.

Just then, Aang walked through the door.

"Katara, I brought some pastries in case you're ..." Aang's body went numb. He dropped the tray. The loud crack of the tray breaking on the hard tiles woke Katara from her trance, then into a trance of shock and guilt of her actions.

"Aang! No it's not like this!" Katara stumbling on her words trying to believe this was just a dream, and VERY bad dream.

Aang said nothing at all. He looked directly into Katara's eyes. Behind the tears, was a world of pain and hurt.

So I hope you all liked it! And if you want to make me a very happy camper leave a review?


End file.
